


Cold Case Squad

by elsiecarson



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Swearing, dirty cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: A new case tests the Cold Case Squad and the relationship between Grace and Boyd which is rocky at the best of times. For once Grace doesn't know how to help him and he certainly doesn't know how to help himself. Boyd perhaps a little OOC or just maybe more mature.
Relationships: Peter Boyd/Grace Foley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Grace walks into the office and hears Boyd shouting. She instantly knows it’s going to be a long day. She tries to sneak into her office without Boyd catching her without any success. She wishes Boyd could be calmer.

“Grace!” Boyd shouts shortly. Clearly the case needs her going over and Boyd has clearly had a rough morning already. He’s obviously been busy already.

“Be right there! Just let me get settled!” Grace calls back. She walks into her office, hangs up her coat and puts her purse down on her desk. She sighs heavily before she walks next door to Boyd’s office. “What on earth are you on about this early in the morning, Boyd? It’s far too early to be this upset.”

“Will you take a look at this for me? Something about that report doesn’t sit right with me and what makes it worse is it’s a police report and I think it’s been purposely falsified. Just see if the psychological report jives with this independent report. I hate to think that a police officer I know has falsified a document, but I need to know. There’s court transcripts in there too.” Boyd tells Grace.

“When do you want my analysis by?” Grace asks picking up all the files she needs.

“As soon as possible, Grace. It may be relevant to the case we’re working on right now, so the more information we have the better off we’ll be. The quicker the better on the analysis, Grace.” Boyd gives his usual response to Grace’s usual question.

“I’ll see what I can do. Are you going to tell me what the case is about?” Grace asks as she leans against Boyd’s desk.

“No, I don’t want you to have any preconceived notions about the case. Just do the analysis and then we’ll go over the details.” Boyd says firmly.

“Alright, I’ll get started on this analysis. Please tell me you put coffee on.” Grace pleads for some good news. She needs coffee to do an analysis.

“Well, I didn’t, but someone did. I’ve already had one cup this morning.” Boyd tells Grace.

“Good.” Grace leaves Boyd’s office and goes to drop the files off in her office. After she drops off the files she goes off to get a cup of coffee.


	2. Analysis

After Grace gets her coffee she parks herself behind her desk to get some reading done. She knows she can’t take too much time to get her analysis done without Boyd getting more upset. She’s trying to concentrate, but the noise in the squad room is outrageous. “Seriously, pipe down everyone. I’m trying to get an analysis done.” Grace hollers from her office door.

“Sorry Grace.” Spence apologizes for interrupting the psychologist. He likes Grace. She’s the mother figure of the unit.

Grace smiles to herself as she sits back down behind her desk. She pulls out a highlighter and then wonders if she can write on the file. She picks up the files and walks over to Boyd’s office. “Boyd, can I write on this file?”

“Of course you can Grace. The file ended up here. You can do whatever you want with it.” Boyd smirks at Grace’s question.

“Okay.” Grace retreats to her office. When she looks up every so often she looks over to see Boyd in his office. She always checks to make sure Boyd is okay. He takes things very hard. He’s right about this police report, however. It’s almost as if they’ve omitted something on purpose. She compares the police report to the independent psychiatrist’s report. She’s not surprised that the two things don’t match. She pulls off the highlighter lid and highlights the inconsistencies between the two reports. The police report says opposite things to the psychiatrist’s reports. She checks the dates on the two reports and is instantly annoyed when she realizes that the psychiatrist’s report got to the police three weeks before their report was written. When she reads the court transcripts she can see that the cops who testified lied about the psychiatrist’s report. She realizes they must have fabricated the psychiatrist’s report they gave the crown council and the defence council so the case will go their way.


	3. False Report

“Boyd!” Grace walks into Boyd’s office. “You were right. The cops lied in court transcripts, falsified their reports and they must have falsified the psychiatrist’s reports that went to the crown council and the defence. The date on the police report was three weeks after the psychiatrist’s report. The police knew exactly what they were doing.”

“Shit! Now what do I do? One of these guys I’ve know my entire career. Do I go to my boss and let him deal with this part of the situation of do I get Spence to go pick them up? I don’t know what to do. Help me out here, Grace.” Boyd says seriously.

Grace looks shocked. “Boyd you never ask me for personal advice. I’m not sure I know what to tell you this time. Sometimes you need to go on instinct. You have good instincts and you know what’s right. Would you like to talk anything through?”

“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I can do it. This is a colleague, a man who I looked up to. I hate this part. I know I have to do this, but I don’t have to like it. Police officers are supposed to be honest and moral. I joined the force to protect people. I hate dirty cops. How many cops am I destroying today?” Boyd asks heavily as he sinks onto his sofa.

“I know you don’t like this, Boyd. That’s not surprising, but you’re right, there is only one option for you and it’s not easy. You go do what you need to do and I’ll be here for you when you get back. You stay strong, Boyd. Do what’s right like you always do.” Grace says gently.

Boyd sighs heavily. “Thanks Grace. I needed that conversation. This job doesn’t get any easier. I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

“I know that Boyd. No one wants to do things like this. Why don’t you get Spence to go and pick him up as a courtesy and then you and I can question him?” Grace suggests.

“That sounds perfect. I don’t want to be the one to arrest him.” Boyd goes and opens his office door. “Spence go pick up this guy will you and be courteous hey? He’s one of us and he’s not our murderer. I just want to talk to him so be gentle.”

“Ok boss. Be back soon. I’m taking Stella with me.” Spence picks up his coat and heads out. He’s quickly back to pick up the file.

“Yeah, you might actually need that Spence.” Grace teases the young man.

“Thanks for the reminder Grace.” Spence says sarcastically. He and Stella quickly leave the squad room again.

Grace and Boyd look at each other and laugh. They’re like a big, crazy family in this unit. “God, do you think Spence will ever change?” Grace asks as she flops onto the sofa next to Boyd.

“With any luck he’ll grow up enough that he stops forgetting things. He’s a good cop. He’s just a little scattered and he hates paperwork, which is not surprising. If he gets a firm hand now there’s no telling how far he can go. He’ll surpass me one day I bet simply because he’s willing to play ball with the brass.” Boyd says honestly.

“You don’t usually talk this much, Boyd.” Grace comments nonchalantly.

“I talk to prevent my brain from thinking about the situation I’m in. I don’t even care what we talk about.” Boyd says heavily.


	4. Are We Ever Going to Talk About This?

Grace scooches closer to Boyd, sitting right next to him and leaning her head against his chest. Boyd casually puts his arm around Grace’s shoulders and Grace puts her arm around Boyd’s waist. She’s trying to reassure Boyd about what he’s doing. “Are you alright? You look like you could use a drink.” Grace asks seriously.

“I could use a drink, but it’s a bit early. We still need to question this cop. Why don’t we go out for a drink after work?” Boyd suggests.

“Only if that drink comes with dinner.” Grace teases Boyd.

“Of course we can have dinner. You pick the pub. I think we’ll both need some time with each other. You’ve always been very helpful in steadying my nerves.” Boyd turns towards Grace a little more.

“Boyd are we ever going to talk about the sexual tension, the connection that seems to exist between us?” Grace asks seriously.

“I think we’re more likely to act on it than discuss it ever.” Boyd leans forward and kisses Grace softly. He’s had a terrible day already, but that’s not the reason he’s kissing Grace. He fell in love with her a long time ago. Boyd isn’t one for words. He’s more an actions man.

Grace knows that Boyd is right. They probably won’t ever talk about this, at least not seriously, but she’s hoping that this will go further if he gives them a chance. She winds her fingers into Boyd’s silver hair. He’s rugged and handsome and he knows he’s probably right although if she plays her cards right she may get Boyd to open up. She’ll wait until he’s tired and full later and then she’ll see what she can get him to reveal.

“Would you stop thinking for two minutes, Grace? You make me nervous.” Boyd teases her.

Grace smirks. “You’re a good kisser Boyd, but I don’t think I got a chance to show off my skills.” Grace initiates the kiss this time. She knows she has to dominate the kiss in order to use her skills to best effect. She runs the tip of her tongue across Boyd’s lips and sinks languidly against his chest. Boyd wraps his arms around Grace’s back immediately. He doesn’t want to push Grace too quickly so he slowly runs his tongue across her tongue and then along her lips. He knows he has to stay alert in case Spence and Stella come back soon, but he’s finding it difficult. Grace is a better kisser than he would have though and she is distracting him. Grace slowly pulls back from the kiss and lays her head on Boyd’s chest.

Boyd is breathing heavily. “God Grace, where have you been all my life with kisses like that? That was absolutely incredible. Where have you been hiding those skills?”

Grace blushes under Boyd’s compliments. “Who knows how I got this good? Lots of experience in the ‘60s and ‘70s I guess.”

Boyd chuckles. Grace has an excellent sense of humour. He’s more comfortable with Grace than with anyone else in his entire life. The banter between the two of them is so natural. Grace curls her feet under her after she slips her shoes off. Boyd pulls her as close to him as he can.

Grace can hardly believe how demonstrative Boyd is being. He’s normally much more conservative and reserved in his actions towards other. Spence and Stella walk into the squad room. Grace is expecting Boyd to pull away, but he doesn’t.


	5. Teasing and Questions and Curiosity

Spence comes into Boyd’s office. “The DSI is in the interrogation room, boss.”

“Thanks Spence. I’ll be right there. Grace, I want you in the observation room with Stella. Spence and I are doing the interrogation. Spence unless you have something really crucial to say, don’t speak. I’m going to nail this guy. Let’s go.” Boyd says. He’s as determined as ever to mete out justice.

Grace follows Boyd out of the room and Spence hangs back to talk to her. “So, what was that all about in Boyd’s office, Grace?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Spence.” Grace says smoothly.

“Oh come on, you were all cuddled up in his arms and he didn’t try and hide it when I came in. What’s all that about? Boyd’s never like that.” Spence teases Grace.

“You’ll have to ask him, even I don’t know the answer to that.” Grace says calmly.

“Quit it Spence. Don’t be cheeky.” Boyd says as they approach the interrogation room.

“I’m just curious.” Spence complains.

“Curiosity killed the cat Spence.” Boyd grumbles. “Now, do you think we can do some police work now?”

It’s always been clear to Grace that Boyd always hates to talk about his personal life. Since she hasn’t even had a chance to talk to Boyd yet she doesn’t think it’s fair if Spence gets the low down first.

“I mean come on Grace. What can you see in Grumpy Gus over here?” Spence presses Grace.

“Spence just leave it, alright? It’s none of your business. It’s for the two of us to figure out and no one else to worry about.” Grace says firmly. She can see Boyd breathe a sigh of relief behind Spence.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you, Grace.” Spence says. In reality he’s upset with Grace for making this decision because he happens to think Boyd will break her heart.

“Warning heard and received Spence, but I can look after myself. Now, let’s get back to work before Boyd has a coronary.” Grace says gently. She breathes a sigh of relief as Spence and Boyd head into the interrogation room.


	6. Interrogation

“So, what is really going on?” Stella asks as she and Grace enter the observation room.

“I’m not even sure I know what’s going on yet.” Grace is still confused about what happened in Boyd’s office.

“Isn’t that typical of Boyd to leave everything unresolved and leave you confused.” Stella exclaims.

“Don’t worry we’ll work it all out. He’s just upset right now with the fact this DSI fabricated a report that let a man go free and that man that went free is our suspect for this case. He’s a little preoccupied. He knows this man too.” Grace reassures Stella.

“It’s all making him feel insecure. I can see that. Just be careful, Grace. Don’t let yourself be another notch on his bedpost just because you feel sorry for him. He does tend to go through women like shirts.” Stella cautions Grace.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, Stella. He doesn’t intimidate me the way he does other women.” Grace turns her attention to the interrogation. She watches Boyd’s body language carefully. She knows this interrogation already has him on edge and she wants to be able to pull him out if he gets too riled. He’s going hard at DSI Miller to try and get him to break. This is Boyd at his very best. Grace can see DSI Miller’s stress level rising. “He’s going to crack.”

“How do you know?” Stella asks. She’s not watching DSI Miller. She’s watching Boyd’s interrogation techniques. She wants to pick up some tips from him.

“The stress is all over his face. He’s not used to being treated like this. He’ll either lash out or crack.” Grace says seriously. She’s trying to watch DSI Miller and Boyd at this same time. Boyd is so confident in the interrogation room. She watches as DSI Miller does crack under Boyd’s questions. It’s a quick confession to doctoring the reports. Grace breathes a sigh of relief. Boyd managed well in a high stress situation.


	7. Let's Get Out of Here for a While

Boyd turns the tape off and exits the interrogation room and Grace quickly leaves the observation room to meet Boyd. “Are you alright?” Grace asks seriously.

Boyd leans against the wall. “Damn it, why do cops come to the conclusion that it’s easier to be corrupt and if that’s the case why the hell am I still fighting this fight?”

Grace leans against the wall across from Boyd. She wants Boyd to be honest, but she knows he won’t do it while Stella and Spence are around. “Do you have plans for lunch today, Boyd?”

“No, do I ever have lunch plans? Why do you ask?” Boyd asks tiredly.

“Why don’t we go out for lunch? I think you could use a break and it would give you a chance to vent without being interrupted.” Grace suggests.

“That sounds great. I need to get out of here for a while. This has been a tough day. Let me just tell Spence and then we can go.” Boyd doesn’t take much persuasion.

“Great just meet me in my office. I’m going to collect my coat and bag.” Grace pushes herself away from the wall and heads for her office.

Boyd trails after Grace into the squad room. “Hey Spence, Grace and I are going for lunch. If you absolutely need to get a hold of me I have my mobile, but it had better be a serious emergency.” Boyd walks into his office and picks up his coat before he walks next door to Grace’s office and says, “Are we ready to go, Grace?”

“Yes, I am. Where do you suggest we go for lunch?” Grace asks as she buttons her coat.

“Well, it depends. Do you want pub food or do you want Italian food?” Boyd asks as he and Grace walk out her office.

Grace tucks her hand into the crook of Boyd’s arm. “I think I would like Italian food because then we can have red wine.”

“Good point. Come on, we’ll walk to this great Italian place nearby.”


	8. Do We Have to Go Back to Work Today?

Boyd and Grace walk away from the office and down the street on a grey London day. It’s not cold, but it’s damp and Grace is beginning to wish she’d brought her umbrella with her. Boyd pulls Grace close to him to try to protect her from the dampness.

Grace smiles at Boyd’s gallantry. She leans her head on his shoulder. Anyone watching the two of them would think they were a very comfortable married couple. Grace is well aware of the looks they’re getting. She also knows Boyd is oblivious to the looks and reactions around them. Boyd steers Grace towards a small Italian restaurant. He holds the door open for Grace and enters the restaurant with her. The restaurant is warm, cosy, and smells beautiful. Grace loves when Boyd picks homey restaurants.

Boyd orders a half bottle of red wine for the two of them when they’re seated. Grace always trusts Boyd’s wine picks. She browses the menu but has no idea what to order.

“Boyd, this is obviously a restaurant you’re familiar with. What do you suggest? You know my tastes.” Grace asks Boyd.

“I think you’d like the angel hair scampi or the pasta primavera or the baked mozzarella rigatoni.” Boyd thinks carefully.

“Thanks Boyd. What are you going to have?” Grace asks as she sips her wine.

“I’m having pasta ala carbonara. It’s excellent here.” Boyd relaxes back into his seat. He feels like he’s put a full day’s work in already.

“Do we have to go back to work after this?” Grace sighs heavily.

“Yeah, we do. I don’t want to either, but we still have a case to solve. Today has been long enough already. I don’t want to go back. My mind is still spinning from earlier.” Boyd echoes Grace’s sigh.

Grace sets her wine down and reaches across the table for Boyd’s hand to reassure him. “It’s okay, Boyd. You did what you had to do. There’s no shame in that. I know it must have been mentally exhausting. There’s nothing wrong with admitting that.”

Boyd sighs again. He hates talking about his feelings. “You know, why do we have to go back to work today. Eve won’t be finishes the post mortem until tomorrow and Spence and Stella can handle most things. Why don’t we take the rest of the day to ourselves?”

“You know that sounds wonderful. We have lots to talk about.” Grace says gently. She doesn’t want to push Boyd too quickly.

“Yeah, I guess we do. That kiss was very special to me, Grace. I don’t regret it.” Boyd says gently and honestly.

“I’m glad you don’t regret it. I don’t regret it either. That was very special to me too. We’ve always had a connection.” Grace says sweetly.

“We certainly have. I always thought this could happen between us, but I didn’t dare to hope.” Boyd says honestly.


	9. How is it That Young Women Still Flirt With You

Their waitress comes over. “Can I take your order?”

“I’ll have the angel hair scampi please.” Grace requests. She passes the young woman her menu.

“That’s an excellent option. What can I get you, sir?” The young woman asks Boyd.

“I’ll have the pasta ala carbonara and we’ll have the bruschetta to start.” Boyd says firmly.

“Of course sir.” The young woman smiles widely at Boyd before she walks away.

“She was flirting with you.” Grace teases Boyd. Young women seem to be drawn to him and Grace can see why. He’s a very good looking older man, perfect for women who have father issues.

“There only one women for me, Grace, and it certainly isn’t that leggy young blonde with fluff where her brain should be. That’s not what I want anymore. I want something more for my life.” Boyd says seriously.

“That’s very grown up of you Boyd. I didn’t expect to hear that from you. It’s good to hear.” Grace smiles at Boyd and pours herself another glass of wine.

“I guess growing up had to happen eventually. It’s a little late coming, but better late than never.” Boyd is enjoying the light banter between himself and Grace.

Grace is chuckling at Boyd’s words. He’s always so self-deprecating, but at least she knows he’s only teasing this time. She’s not always certain that he is teasing about his self-deprecation or when he is teasing.


End file.
